the future
by potterqueen86
Summary: A mission to pick up a baby
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own star wars. only what comes out of my head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a planet near the outer rim a baby boy was born. This child was born Force sentative. So his parents sent a messgive to the Jedi to come and pick up the child. They sent Jedi master Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan leaner Ahsoka Tano. Along with Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. They were to retreav the child safely. And that is were our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - i am writing this story alittle differently from the last strory i wrote.

Ah- Ahsoka

AN-Anakin

LU- Luminara

Ah: Master, may i ask were are we going?

They are bording the Twilight for a missson.

An: We are going near the outer rim to pick up a force sentative baby.

Ah: Are we going to Tatooine master?

An: No snips. We are going to a planet that is on the edge of the outer 's call moodie.(a/n not a real planet. only in my head)

Ah: oh

Anakin just smiled and started the ship. But did not take off just yet. They were waiting for one more person.

Ah; Who are we waiting for? Master.

An: Master Luminara Unduli will be coming with us. You and her will pick up the baby and I will be there to fly you out

in there is some trouble.

Ahsoka just looked at him. Then master Luminara comes in and asks if they were ready to go. Anakin just smiled and took off.

It was a two day trip to the planet. Ahsoka was in the the making sure that the speeder was ready. She was also excited, because after that mission,

her and her master were going on a two week vacation. So they can have some bonding time.

They got to the planet without any problems.

An:Ok snips, now keep an eye out for truoble.

Ah:We should be fine Master. How much trouble can picking up a baby can be.

LU:Do not get over confadent Ahsoka. There are many that do not want us to have the child.

Ah: Why? Wouldn't they think it would be safe at the tempal. So he can learn how to use the force.

LU: Yes, but their are some that just do not under stand our methods. One day when you are older, you will

understand it better.

Ah: Ok then, lets get going.


	3. Chapter 3

So Ahsoka and Master Luminara piled into the speeder and drove travaled for about an hour befor they got to there desanation. There they meet the child's parents.

M: Good you made it. Their is not much time. I am Martha and this is my husben, Jack. And this is our son mark chan. He is only 3 days old. But we fear for his life. For there are some who hate the Jedi and there ways. We do not ask your names, this way we do not know who we are giving him to.

While Martha talked, jack was staring at ahsoka. It was making her nervus.

M: You would have to exscuse my husben. He is trying to see how she is.

Lu: She is 14 standered years. She is also a padawan learner.

M: Is she yours.

Lu:No, she is the padawan of another. He is back at the ship waiting for us.

M: We've keep you to long.

With that Jack handed the baby to ahsoka and martha handed a folder, with all the info they will need of him, and a baby dag to Master Lum..Then the childs parents hopped into a speeder and drove away.

Lu: Well what do you think? Did you senes anything?

Ah: I don't know. I can tell that this is the child we are looking for. But something is off. I just can't tell what.

With that they hopped back into their speeder and headed back to the way there they are firered apond. Ahsoka hands the baby to Master Lum. and jumps up to deflect the shots.

Ah:/ master we are in are being fired apoun/

Lu: Ahsoka sit down and hold on.

Ah:If I do that, then one or both of us will get hit and that will not be good thing.

Master lum. know she was right. Then the ship that was firing on them blow up.

Anakin finaly showed up to help. After he landed the ship, they borded and flew away.

An: Sorry about that, I ran into some trouble up thier.

As they flew back to Coruscant, Ahsoka was having some trouble getting the baby to sleep. She was about to ask for help when her master walked in.

An: Need some help snips.

Ah: Yes, T can't seem to get him to sleep.

An: Have you tried to sing to might put him to sleep.

Ah: No, but I don't know any bedtime I did I would sing that to him. But I do know a song that might work. But it is a song that a father would sing to his son. I hear it on the radio at dex's a few times.

_Tell me why you are crying my son._

_I know you are frightened like everyone._

_Is it the thunder in the distance you fear?_

_Will it help if I stand very near?_

_I am here._

_**Chorus:**__And if you take my hand my son,_

_All will be well when the day is done._

_And if you take my hand my son my son._

_All will be well when the day is done._

_The day is done, when the day is done_

_Do you ask why I'm signing my son?_

_You shall inherit what mankind has done._

_In a world filled with sorrow and woe._

_If you ask me why this is so,_

_I really don't know._

_**Chorus: **__And if you take my hand my son,_

_All will be well when the day is done._

_And if you take my hand my son my son._

_All will be well when the day is done._

_The day is done, when the day is done_

_Tell me why you are smiling my son_

_Is there a secret that you can't tell anyone?_

_Do you know more then men that are wise?_

_Can you see what we all must decide, _

_through your loving eyes?_

_**Chorus: **__And if you take my hand my son,_

_All will be well when the day is done._

_And if you take my hand my son my son._

_All will be well when the day is done._

_The day is done, when the day is done_

As the song ended Ahsoka notest that the baby was asleep and so was her Master.

So she placed the baby into his arms and headed to the cockpit with a smile on her befor she lelf she got a picture

of was a half an hour later when Anakin walk in with a blank look on his face.

An: Why did I have baby in my arms while I was did not get an answer for they came out fo hyperspace. They made a bee line strate of the they landed Master Lum. took the baby in side to start his new life.

A/n: I hope u like the story. if anyone has any new idea on a new story let me know.


End file.
